


Revenge on Akabane

by Snow_Crystal1313



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Be careful Gakushū 'karma' can easily come back to bite you, Bondage, Karma in a skirt, Karma wears a collar, M/M, Pet and Master themed, anal toys used, slight mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Crystal1313/pseuds/Snow_Crystal1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakushū wants to put Karma in his place. First place is rightfully his and he's going to prove that he belongs on top. Even if he has to dominate the beloved red head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> *Since this was posted originally during the holidays, I'll keep the "Happy Birthday" notes up for the two characters.  
> This is a sex fanfic, with a yaoi pairing. If you don't like, please leave and let others enjoy it. This will be a 3 chaptered fanfic. The second one will come up soon. Happy Birthday Karma Akabane!
> 
> ' - thoughts
> 
> " - speech
> 
> I don't own Assassination Classroom, all rights go to the original owner.

* * *

**_Preface:_ **

'What is this?'

'This can't be happening!'

'My body's not responding to my commands… no it feels too good…' Karma thought as he unwillingly allowed a moan to softly escape his throat through the gag over his mouth.

'No please no… don't touch there.. don't!' A surprised moan is heard from his throat as a hand touches further down his body. 'How again did it get to this?' The boy thought before letting his memories flash back to before all this happened.

...

The red head delinquent was walking home from school early today, only because he was bored after last period's test so he left after he completed it and turned the paper in. He took a longer path down the mountain, one that would end up in front of the school campus rather than the back like normal. While walking down, he thought over the last few attempts at the octopus's life during school today to see if any thing was a hint to use in the final assassination later on.

If not, then agreeing to save the crazy being was part of the promise he made with Nagisa after their little fight. 'It sure was one hell of a fight, I must admit it. And fun to despite all that went down.' He smiled at the thought as he reached the bottom of the mountain.

Once he was close to the school gates, the bell rang signaling that school was out for the weekend. At least he's able to beat most of the crowd to the streets.

He takes out an iPod and places the earbuds in and presses play on the device. It was left on shuffle when he was skipping Science today. He could say that he was bored if it wasn't for the Chemistry whiz Okuda sneaking glances at him whenever she was in his group in the last few days. According to Nakamura and Kayano, she has a crush on him but he didn't pay much mind to the chattering girls when he was walking home with them yesterday.

He will admit that Okuda was cute but when around him, she spoke too low for him to hear but when she was around the rest of the class, she spoke loudly. 'Must be because she's nervous. Heard that happens when someone likes another.' He stopped by a vending machine to grab a drink just as his cell buzzed. Placing in the coins and pressing a random button as he answered, he saw it was a text message from Nagisa.

_Hey, you left pretty early. You want to hangout?_

He punched in a few keys for a reply. _Sorry, not feeling up for it much. How about tomorrow? We can go Karaoke or something, my treat._ He opened up his drink and takes a sip before Nagisa replied back.

_Sure. Sounds like fun. See you tomorrow then!_

_Yeah. Have a nice evening little buddy._ He continued to head home. Opting to walk instead of take the train, he headed the long way home. As Karma walked past the park, a couple kids came running out and bumped into him. "Oops sorry mister." One of the kids said with a short bow to Karma.

Karma looked down and smiled. "It's okay. Either of you two hurt?" They shook their heads no.

"Haijime! Susumu! Get back over here, it's time to go home!" A loud female's voice called over. Karma looked up with the kids to see a girl, she looked as if she was in elementary school, with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Sakura-nii-san." The boys apologized again to the older boy before running over to the girl.

'That name sounds familiar.' Looking closely, he could see a stern girl with bubblegum pink hair, cut to her chin. She looked up at Karma and walked closer to him. "I'm sorry if these two were bothering you."

"It's fine. They weren't doing any harm." He assured the girl.

Once close enough, the girl stopped and gave him a proper apology and bow. "I must insist. I turn my eyes away for a second and the two were gone." She looked up with calm hazel eyes. "Tell me, do you go to that popular junior high school on the hill over there?"

"Why?" Sipping his drink, not really answering the question.

"You look familiar. Wait yeah, you were with Nagisa-onii-chan back at the orphanage!" Her eyes grew wide and glinted with excitement.

'Ah. Now the girl is familiar to me now. She's the one Nagisa was tutoring the entire time we were there.' "What about it?" He asked, not fazed by the excited young girl.

"Oh nothing in particular. Nagisa-onii-chan was going to take me to a water park next week when it was warm with a couple of his friends. He spoke highly of taking you with us."

Karma's expression went from bored looking to interested. "How can you be sure it was me he was talking about."

She giggled. "That's easy. He said that his best friend had the reddest hair ever and mischievous eyes that was always plotting the next prank from a mile away."

Karma chucked, "That's quite a description."

"Mhm," She nodded then tilted her head a little. "So you are coming to the water park with us next week right?"

"Well when you put it that way, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sakura smiled as her face lit up in happiness. "Great. I got to go now but I can't wait to see you and Nagisa-onii-chan there! Bye!" She waved before running off with the two boys to meet with an elderly man.

Karma waved back and turned to head home. But something didn't feel right. He felt as if he was being watched. Looking behind him, he saw nothing, just people walking by. From school or work, heading home for the day in the orange glow of the late afternoon. Scanning the area carefully, he noted a few hiding spots a person could hide in to avoid suspicion from people passing by while they watched the park. 'Hm. If someone was watching me, why and who? I should just be careful getting home.' He shrugged off the feeling and headed home. Dropping off his can in the trash, he placed his hands in his pockets, whistling to the tune currently playing on his iPod.

A few meters behind him, a figure cautiously stalked him. "Not much longer now Akabane." The stalker muttered quietly.

* * *

The red head took a short cut home through a few alleyways. His feeling of being watched was growing so he decided to see if he really was being followed by zigzagging through the different alleys. His stride was fast enough for him to quietly drop a few cans on the ground before turning the next corner. A few moments later, he heard one of the cans being kicked. 'I am being followed. Let's see who it is.' He ducked behind the nearest dumpster and waited.

One minute passed, then two, then three. Karma was confused. He was about a four yards from the cans lying on the ground and the stalker who was following closely should have passed by or he would have heard their footsteps leave. He waited for another couple of minutes before cautiously coming out of his hiding spot. He walked carefully towards the alley with the cans, defensive hand stance in place. He turned the corner before a long rod was thrusted out towards him.

It was a stun gun with high electricity aimed towards his stomach. He tried to dodge the attack but the rod hit him in the side. He backed up and fell to one knee, Karma tried to look up to his attacker before he was kicked in the jaw by his attacker's knee. He hit the ground and the assailant used the opportunity to use the stun gun on him once more so he would pass out.

"Damn you," Karma hissed as the darkness started to fog his senses. "You're dead when I wake up... I swear of it.. ugh..." He finally succumbed to the darkness from the pain.

His attacker put the stun gun away in a backpack before lifting him up and dragging him out of the alley. There was a car parked closely to the exit, his attacker placed Karma on the ground and made sure that the rope he was securing him with would keep him in place. Lifting the red head into the car, the assailant, motioned for the driver to take off. Karma stirred a little before the assailant placed a damp piece of cloth over his noise so he would fall back into a deep sleep. "Heh, famous Akabane was that easy to take down? Whatever. There's much in store for you later my pet. I promise."

* * *


	2. Gakushū Gains a New Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, plenty of lemons for you guys. Me as the writer, is not responsible for any blood loss in this fic. Please hold on to those tissues and enjoy the read. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Gakushū Asano!

* * *

"Mm…" Drowsy, Karma slowly woke up from his deep sleep. 'Where am I?' He looked around the small room he was in, about half the size of the classroom. A non-conspicuous room with walls of a creamy tan color, with a light shade of blue ceiling, a simple hanging fan with a light was in the middle of it, a small table seated with a chair in front of it, to the left side of Karma. The wall in front of him and the wall to the right of him were blank with no windows. There was a large and sturdy looking door behind him, closed and locked he guessed.

Yawning slightly, he stretched his arms above his head. No wait; his arms are tied tightly behind his back. Shaking his head to rid himself of his sleepiness, he took a better look at his surroundings. He was strapped to a leather chair and his arms tied behind the back of it. By the feel and sound, he guessed that he was chained up in handcuffs. To make sure he stayed in place, his legs were taped to the legs of the seat while his arms were also taped to the back of the chair and rope was around his waist to keep him planted. 'Someone went to great lengths to make sure I was secure. But who?' Thinking back, he remembers being attacked but he couldn't remember his attacker's face. 'Hm.. my vision's a little blurry. But I do remember the eyes, they were dark red or dark purple… which one?'

A loud slam of a door disrupted the red head's thoughts. A few clicking sounds and a creak came after. He dropped his head down to pretend as if he was sleeping still once a soft sound of a heavy door was shut behind him. "So my pet has yet to awaken. Shouldn't be much longer though, the chloroform is just wearing off." A smooth, slick voice noted behind him.

'That voice sounds awfully familiar but where have I heard it from?' Karma listened carefully as the newcomer's footsteps headed his way. They stopped just behind him and even though his heart was racing, he kept his breathing at a constant pace. Trying not to draw attention to his kidnapper.

With his dark purple eyes scanning his victim, he noticed that Karma was indeed awake by the way his chest rose up and down. Smirking, he leaned down close to Karma's ear before whispering; "I know you're awake, Akabane~."

Karma's eyes snapped open when he realized who was his kidnapper. "Interesting. So the dog noticed I was awake after studying me up close? What took you so long to figure it out Second Place?" He looked up with a smirk at the frowning face of Gakushū Asano.

"Big words coming from someone trapped like an animal." He circled the chair to make sure all the bonds holding the red head were in place. He also checked to make sure they were still tightened enough that he couldn't move.

Karma watched him with cautious eyes. He noted that the keys to the handcuffs weren't on him that he could see. Nor was there any knife or sharp weapon he could use to break free. "So are you going to tell me why I'm here, trapped as you say?" He asked once Gakushū finally moved back in front.

Gakushū thought for a minute before replying. "How about tell me how you cheated on the finals and confess to why you did it? You're an E class delinquent, only good you are for is blue-collar work, very low class. If not orange collared work with your history." He smirked at the last part of his sentence.

"Very funny Second Place. I actually studied hard enough to earn the title of perfect score. There is a thing in the system saying that if an E class student makes it in the top fifty, they can go back to A, B, C, or D class. Whichever one they were ejected from. Me however, I'm enjoying E class. Less constricting rules and more fun. Besides, I might enjoy having such a fun rival to tease." He grinned after explaining his answer. "Though, dogs that went from high class to second rate, might get a chance to work with me in the low paying jobs. Right Second Place-"

Gakushū smacked him before he finished. "One thing you're going to learn here is to call me Master. Not dog, nor Second Place. Hear that E class scum?"

A bit surprised on that last physical attack, Karma remained cool and collected. His playful smile was still up as he looked up and the scowling strawberry roan. "That wasn't very nice Second Place. You should let people finish talking first or they'll think you're rude."

"Shut up! What do you know about manners?" He circled Karma once again.

"A lot more than a pitiful puppy does-" A punch in the gut caused the red head to cough and groan lowly. He was starting to get really pissed off as his attacker was. But before he could speak again, Gakushū had his hand on Karma's chest from the back and quickly found a new target.

"Call me a puppy again, I dare you." He whispered challengingly into Karma's ear.

"Pitiful, lonely puppy- ow!" Gakushū twisted his nipple hard in return. Karma flinched; it really did hurt like hell. After a few seconds, Gakushū let go but kept his hand hovering over the spot. "Hurts doesn't it? A lot more pain is to follow. I've got this night all planned out for us, Akabane. Tell me, are you a virgin?"

"Who wants to know?" He spat. 'Damn this guy doesn't beat around the bush but I'm not going to fall for any of his tricks.'

The student council president smiled as he circled back around to the front of his victim. Pulling on the shirt, he ripped Karma's shirt open, buttons flying off in different directions, leaving his shirt open for Gakushū to play with. He looked at his rival's chest and saw how fit the other boy actually was. He licked his lips as his eyes traced a line from the boy's neck down to his waist. "Like what you see?" Karma's voice broke his concentration as he looked back up to a smug face. Clicking his tongue, Gakushū walked over to the table in the room and pulled out a bag from one of its drawers.

Taking out a rod, Karma recognized it as the stun gun used on him earlier. He flinched as he remembered the pain. Gakushū smirked at him when he saw Karma's eyes follow the rod with caution. "Recognize this? I'm sure you do. Don't worry though, it's not at max strength as it was earlier so it won't knock you out." He walked back over and stood in front. Fixing Karma's shirt so it opened up all the way, he took the rod and used it to electrocute the nipple he twisted earlier.

Karma gasped in pain. "The hell you doing you bastard?"

The strawberry roan haired boy chuckled. "We're going to play a little game. It involves with you telling me the truth. If I feel as if you're lying, you will get shocked from this stun gun at medium power. That you just felt right there was nothing more than low power. Oh and I have enough battery life to give you electrical shocks for three whole days continuously if I wanted." He made sure to include as he watched the red head's face turn from glaring to somewhat scared.

"Alright, first question. Did you cheat on this semester's mid terms?" Gakushū asked, starting off simple.

"No I did not." Karma watched the stun gun more than he watched Gakushū.

"Next question, did you cheat on this semester's final exams?"

"I told you already, no I did not." He moved the stun gun over to the other nipple and gave it an electrical shock. Karma winced, it felt painful than the last.

"Tell me the truth."

"I am! I studied for that one even after you asked us to beat you in finals! Che, I learned not to judge my opponent so lightly so I crammed and studied until my brain actually hurt." Karma explain, gold meeting violet as he told the truth.

Gakushū scanned his face for any lies and concluded that he was telling the truth for now. "Alright, then what's so special about E class this year?"

"We got a lot of good students that hid their talent up til now." Karma lied and got a stab in the gut with the stun gun.

"Try again."

"We got an excellent teacher who actually teaches us something, rather than those crappy boring ones from the main campus." Gakushū rolled his eyes before giving both nipples another zap.

"That's for the insult on the hard working staff. So is your teacher an octopus?"

Karma looked up in surprise. 'Crap! I got to figure up a good lie, even if I die from all these shocks.' Noticing the surprise on his face, the boy above smirked.

"Heh, what kind of stupid question is that puppy?" A zap in the ribs. "Of course octopuses can't talk, you're delusional." Another zap in the gut, a bruise was starting to form in that area but neither seemed to care at the moment. "I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you had the brain of a three year old too. Quiet an imagination." Another six shocks in both nipples, which left Karma gasping for breath.

Gakushū turned off the stun gun and placed it back on the table. 'Hm. I'm going to have to try a different method.'

"Very well then. Let's start with taming you instead. To be my slave of course." He stated, walking back over behind Karma.

Karma spat in response. "How about you let me go instead asshole?"

"Now that wouldn't be any fun at all." Pulling out a crimson collar with studs around it, out of his pocket, he reached around front to tie it around Karma's neck. But Karma wasn't having it; he bit down hard on Gakushū's hand when it reached around. His sharp canines really came in handy this time around, digging deep into the other boy's hand.

Gakushū cursed in pain before pinching and twisting a nipple with his free hand, very roughly. It was enough for Karma to lose his grip on the other's hand. Gakushū decided to drop the collar for later uses. He used his now freed hand with a bite mark on it, to travel down to Karma's crotch level and squeeze roughly. Karma gasped, "Dirty trick, really dirty you damn dog." He growled.

To his surprise, Gakushū didn't hit him. More like he took both hands off of him and headed back towards the table. Reaching into his book bag, he dug out a cell phone that was buzzing. He turned it on to look at the message. While Karma was catching his breath, Gakushū put the phone into his pocket and headed out. "Excuse me for a bit. There's some business I need to take care of. Oh and while I do, there will be a maid to come in and give you a change of clothes. Please be nice to her and cooperate or I can bring in one of your friends in to torture right in front of you. That little bluenette who's always clinging to you might be fun to break~." He chuckled a little before exiting.

"You bastard! Leave Nagisa and the rest of class E out of this!" Karma yelled at him, hoping it would get through to him, somehow. Sighing, Karma waited on the maid to come in and he could probably steal a chance to break free. He didn't have to wait long though, about a few minutes after Gakushū left, a maid walked into the room, holding a pair of keys as a necklace and a bag of clothes. 'Damn, does professor Bitch have a twin or what?' The maid had a huge bust, almost bigger than Irnia's, with long black hair and a model's body and face.

She walked over to Karma with a bag and sat in his lap. She reached behind him, smothering his face in her breasts while unlocking his cuffs and cutting the tape. Working quickly, she pressed her chest against his face again, allowing him to quickly lose consciousness for about a minute. She changed his blazer and shirt into another shirt before handcuffing him behind the back once more. Moving down, she cut the tape on his legs while leaving the rope around his waist. She removed both his pants and underwear and replaced them with panties and a short red, plaid skirt that almost reached to his knees. She also changed his shoes into little red heels that were a couple inches high.

Once done, she picked up his clothes and hurried out of the room as quiet as she came in.

Karma came to after she hooked on the skirt. Looking at his new clothes, a girl's uniform, not from the Kunugigaoka Academy junior high school girl uniforms. "Just what is that son of a bitch planning to do with me now? Ow." Looking up behind him, stood the person he wanted to kill more than Koro-sensei at this point.

"Behave. Now, let's play another game." He walked around to the front so he could observe the new attire Karma was currently wearing.

"No fucking way! I'm not playing another one of your games, now let me go now!" Karma yelled at him, pissed.

"Such language." He tisked playfully at Karma with a smile. "Don't worry, after this game, if you win, you get to go free. But if you lose, you'll have to become my servant for the rest of the year. The object of the game here is for you to resist me. If you can resist me for the entire rest of the night, then you go free. If not," His grin grew into a smirk, very confident of the outcome. "Well, let's just get started shall we? No strings attached."

He waited for Karma to think it over before allowing him to come closer. "Fine but on one condition. If I go free, you have to give half of A class's funding's to E class. No strings attached right?" Karma waited on Gakushū's answer.

He nodded. "Fair enough, now let's take you into another room so you can complete a task for me." He untied the rope and pulled Karma to his feet. Letting Karma find his balance, he led him into another room through a narrow hallway, keeping the red head in front of him at all times and holding on to the cuffs.

"Kinda tight around here." Karma noted. The room they left was at the end of the hall while in the middle, there was another door hidden in the wall. Gakushū opened it and pushed Karma inside. Inside there was a small queen sized bed with chocolate brown sheets and several pillows. There was a small closet, small fireplace, a door to a bathroom, and a window with a little sitting ledge. "Cozy I guess."

Gakushū led Karma to the bed and forced him to stand in front of it. "Now, I'm sure you've seen this before right?" He dug into his pocket to fish out the key necklace the maid was wearing. Karma nodded. "These are the keys to free your hands and for you to gain access out of the house. Now if you want them, go fetch." He tosses the necklace under the bed, making Karma go under to get them.

"Che. You're joking right?" He looked at the strawberry roan haired companion who shook his head no.

"You either get a hold of those keys somehow and you can hold on to them for the rest of the night. Or I can call up the one who you call Nagisa and-"

"Alright fine! I'll get the damn keys." Karma grumbled before getting down on his knees then sliding under the bed. While his upper body was under the bed looking, his lower half was out where Gakushū could play.

Grinning, he walked over and smacked Karma's ass. "Ow! The hell was that for?"

"Remember, this is part of the main game." Gakushū reminded the red head by smacking his ass a few more times. Grumbling curses could be heard under the bed. "Get to work finding those keys or your punishment would be a lot worse." He lifted up the skirt to admire a panty-covered ass before smacking it hard a few times.

A few more grumbles and 'ow's were heard as Karma looked for the keys. He spotted them finally and before he got the chance to reach further for them, he felt cool air on his ass. 'Don't tell me..' His eyes widened as he felt Gakushū pull down the panties finally and place something cold around his entrance. "Oi! Don't you dare touch my ass bastard!"

Gakushū didn't listen as he rubbed lube around the red head's entrance before smacking his ass cheek. "Then just resist me." He said before burying his cock deep within Karma's ass. Having someone enter in his ass raw was painful, Karma yelled and cursed him before getting spanked some more. "Shut up and look for them keys." He rubbed Karma's cock gently, while waiting for Karma to calm down and for him to get adjusted. 'Shit he's fucking tight.'

Finally, once the red head calmed down enough, Gakushū pulled out and pushed back in. Started fucking him while the poor boy was suffering. 'Damn him. He'll pay, I swear of it.' Karma stayed still, forgetting about finding the keys. Currently he was trying to hide his moans of being fucked by his rival. With each thrust, he was being pushed further and deeper under the bed, the grazing of the metal rail holding up the bed was beginning to hurt his back. Finally he felt something cold and metal hit his chin on the last thrust. He waited for when Gakushū thrusted into him again before feeling the metal again. 'Found them!' He raised his head as much as he could under the bed and lowered his head over the chain. He pulled the chain towards him, hearing the keys slide against the floor.

Hearing the slight sound of metal sliding across the floor, Gakushū gripped the red head's cock. "What was that? Did you find them? I won't stop until you do." He continued at a harder pace, passing Karma's sweet spot without realizing. Holding in a moan while freezing. 'My stupid body's betraying me. Damn he's good- no! Don't think like that!' Pumping Karma's cock, the boy grinned. "Are you actually enjoying being fucked like a dog? If so, I can continue my servant~."

Wincing at the name servant, Karma snapped out of his thoughts. "No, I found them, I found them! Let me out now."

Sighing, the boy reluctantly slips out of Karma and backs away. He placed his hard and stiff cock back inside his pants while watching Karma struggle to get out from under the bed, dragging the chain with the keys out as well. Well the show was nice, watching that ass go back and forth as Karma scooted out. Finally making it, he stood up and pulled the necklace with the keys out with his foot. He also stepped out of his panties, since his hands were behind his back, it be hard for him to pull them back up around his hips.

"Dammit. You found them. I guess you're not that hopeless." He stepped over to pick up the necklace and dropped it over Karma's neck. "A deal's a deal, ready for the next order?" Karma nods. Chuckling, Gakushū sits down on the bed and motioned for Karma to come and stand in front of him. He limped over to the president, standing in front of him. "What's wrong Akabane? Are you hurt?"

He nodded while looking down at the ground. Noticing that a budge with a wet stain was visible against the skirt. 'Damn my traitorous body, enjoying this too much.' Gakushū noticed, "Looks like someone's excited, come here and sit in my lap." He patted his lap for Karma to sit on. Seeing no other choice, he did. Instantly regretting it as soon as he felt the hard-clothed member rub up against his sore asshole. He scooted down a little but was pulled back up to sit on the other boy's crotch. "Where are you going?"

"Far away from you." Karma muttered quietly.

"Tisk tisk, do you want your freedom or not?" Gakushū moved to suck on Karma's exposed neck while moving one hand under his skirt to pump the already hard cock. Karma stiffened and closed his eyes. "Remember, if you moan once or hell, even cum, I win."

Karma gritted his teeth as the situation suddenly became much harder than anticipated. His body was hard to control at the moment as the hand pumping his cock felt great. He swallowed a moan as he squirmed in his seat. The hand holding him in the boy's lap, traveled under the shirt to play with his nipples again. Instead of rough and merciless twisting as last time, Gakushū rolled the nipple between his fingers. Pushing it in and tugging on the nipple while sucking on the collarbone, leaving small hickey marks. The red head whimpered slightly and squirmed some more. Traveling down, the strawberry roan, left sloppy kisses down and sucked on the other nipple through the fabric.

"Mm.." Was the low sound he heard before smiling. He didn't even bother to point it out, instead, the younger pulled up the red head's shirt before licking the nipple. "Ah." Came the breathless sound. 'He's getting turned on, just a few more.'

"Hey, Akabane, open your eyes and look at me." He ordered the boy while pausing all actions. Karma forced himself not to whimper as he opened his slightly lustful eyes to look down at the other. Licking his lips, Gakushū moved to suck and nip at the boy's chest, drawing circles around the other's nipples with his tongue. He pushed up the skirt so that he could stroke the boy's cock more freely. Karma swallowed as he watched, it was all becoming too much. He bit down on his lip hard enough for it to bleed, still not giving in.

After a few more minutes, Gakushū pulled away and leaned against the palm of his hands on the mattress. "Alright then, I guess you can get up. Just go stretch or something."

Karma hurried to hop up and put as much distance between him and the other. He walked over to the window ledge to sit on, sighing. Gakushū stretched a little on the bed before getting back up and walking over to play with his prey.

Karma noticed and got up. "O-oi, wasn't that enough?" He backed up a bit while the other came closer. Karma was certain that those violet eyes were gleaming like a lustful incubus was in front of him and not the principle's son. 'Well neither seemed human in the first place.' He thought to himself. Just right when he saw an opening, he rushed right past the other, heading for the door.

"Not so fast my pet." Grabbing the chain of his handcuffs, Gakushū pulled him back enough to slip two fingers up his ass. The action was enough for Karma to freeze. He wanted so bad to moan but he didn't.

Pulling him back enough to push him up against the bed again, the strawberry roan rubbed around inside to try and find that special spot. 'My last chance, he's ready to break anyway.' While he searched, Karma squirmed against him. "Come on bastard, take them out! Please stop~!"

"Oh are you giving in? You submit to me?" He smirked.

"Hell no I don't. Just stop- ah!" Fully flushed now as he felt one finger rub up against his prostate.

"Here? Is it here?" Gakushū rubbed around until he found it again. Karma decided to bite into the comforter instead of answering. "Suit yourself." He started rubbing furiously against the one spot until a few second later, the boy beneath him let go of the comforter and moaned lowly as he came. Cum shot out of Karma's cock and dripped on the floor.

Licking his fingers, he looked down at the mess. "Tisk, you're cleaning that up later. Now come on pet, let's finish this." He picked up Karma and tossed him on the bed. He stripped him of his clothes and heels quickly before reaching under a pillow for a large, bright red vibrator.

Spreading Karma's legs wide, he slipped in the large toy. Karma whined as the toy slipped in. Once it was in all the way, he turned it on to medium speed. 'Finally he submits. For now anyway.' Leaning over he gave the panting red head a sloppy kiss. Karma was surprised by this action, which led Gakushū to slip his tongue in. They allowed their tongues to battle for dominance with Gakushū easily winning this round. Gakushū pulled back, kissing him on his neck down. "Does someone want to be fucked?" He asked while nibbling on his neck.

"F-fuck you." Karma sputtered out. Sighing, he pulled out the toy. Karma whined once it left, thrusting his hip up to feel more.

Gakushū chuckled at the horny red head. "No, you can't have this." He traced the still vibrating toy on Karma's cock. "Unless you tell me what you want, you can just lie here all hot and ready to release. All night~."

"Damn you." He clenched his teeth before closing his eyes. 'One of these days, I'll get him back. I swear of it.' "F-fuck me.." He muttered quietly.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Fuck me you damn bastard." He said louder.

"You're going to have to beg for it more than that I'm afraid." Gakushū was loving this, he placed the toy back near the entrance, circling the used hole.

He whined, wanting to feel more. He quickly sat up as much as he could and glared at the other. "Fuck me you bastard, fuck me hard with that big fucking cock of yours! Fuck me til I can't walk in the morning."

"Good boy." He shoved the vibrator back in before leaning back to release his dripping wet, hard cock.

Karma swallowed at the size of it. 'That's what was in me earlier?! Shit.' Gakushū chuckled at Karma while he paled from the sight of his large member. Leaning over to whisper in his ear, "So who's 'second place' again my pet?" Instinctively, Karma tried to back up before Gakushū grabbed his hips firmly, holding them in place. "Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere. Hope you enjoy being double penetrated." He warned before thrusting in as well.

Karma never before felt so full down there before, he squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears escaped. "I-it's so painful..." The strawberry roan leaned over to lick away the tears, the red head opened his watery eyes in shock. Smiling in return, he decided that Karma wasn't ready for this yet. "Hey, if you want, maybe next time we could try this." Swallowing, he nodded before the council present pulled out the vibrator and tossed it to the side. "Sorry for going overboard."

"It's okay." He rasped, "You can move now."

"Right." Slowly moving, he soon picked up his pace from before. Thrusting in fast and hard, this time making sure to rub up against Karma's sweet spot every few thrusts. Soon both boys were panting and moaning each other's names as they started to come close to their climaxes. Karma was the first to cum then after a few thrusts, Gakushū filled him up with his sperm. Leaning over the other, he leaned down to kiss the red head, who accepted the kiss. Panting and tangling their tongues together.

"Feel like going another round Akabane?"

"Ha? Only you would ask that."

"Fine then." He pulled out from Karma, letting some of the cum drip out onto the bed. He leaned back and crossed his legs, watching his companion catch his breath. "Well, you lost and now you're my servant for the remainder of the year. This will be fun my pet- hey!" Gakushū narrowed his eyes at the other. He didn't like being interrupted.

Karma didn't care, he currently was climbing into his master's lap, rubbing cocks together. "I can go another round, if you want." He blushed deeply while adverting his eyes.

Watching in surprise, Gakushū gave in. "Why not? This time though, ride me Akabane."

"Yes Master." He grumbled bitterly. Moving until he was able to sit properly in the strawberry roan's lap, he moaned deeply as he sat down with the cock deep in his ass.

"Good boy. You know what to do."

* * *

A couple hours later, the couple had moved from the bed to the bathroom to clean up. Then Gakushū carried Karma bridle style out the door to the small hallway. On the right, would lead to the first room Karma woke up in, but he headed to the left. "Would my pet please push the door? It's kind of heavy so be careful."

"Wait, where? It's just a wall." He looked for some indication for a door on the wall but found none.

Gakushū sighed. "Just push hard in front of you, you'll see it."

Shrugging, Karma pushed at the wall until it moved. A whole block of the wall started to spin counterclockwise. While Karma gaped at it wall, Gakushū slipped in through the crack. It lead to a bedroom with at least ten bookshelves around the room. Five were on the right side of a large king sized bed with five on the left. A large window to the left of the room with a desk in front of it. The desk held several books on top and beside the chair. In front of the bed, was a large walk-in closet with a bathroom on the other side. A door was centered in the wall, opposite of the window. "Stupid rich bastard." Karma muttered. There were a few posters here and there, but nothing too interesting.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to your Master?" Gakushū chided while carrying the red head to the bed and laying him down on it. He went back over to close the bookshelf door, the first one next to the bed on the right. Then he went around the room, turning off all the lights before coming to the other side of the bed and slipping in under the covers with Karma. Turning off the beside lamp, he pulled Karma close to him.

Karma allowed it, as tired as he was after so many rounds of fucking. He finally got to take off the cuffs before entering the bath by himself. Gakushū had allowed him to wash himself while he took a shower. Too bad he had to wear the collar if the cuffs came off. While taking a bath, Karma found that he sort of liked the collar. It looked pretty cool on him. 'I guess he had some good tastes after all.' But of course, he would never admit to his master that he liked the collar.

Yawning, he snuggled up closer to his master and drifted off to sleep. Gakushū smiled as he played with the brilliant red hair softly. "Goodnight Karma." He closed his eyes as he was starting to drift off to sleep as well, not before he heard the last words from his sleepy companion.

"Good night to you too Master Gakushū."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy? I hope you did. Please review!


	3. Karma's Revenge - Is it over?

**Here's the third and final chapter from Revenge on Akabane. Karma thinks it's time to get his revenge, even if it's just for a short period of time. Though it seems like their master/slave relationship has gotten a little rocky, hopefully it'll be resolved. I know some of you wanted this to be longer but this was planned to be a three chapter story, sorry but that's what I intended to keep it as.**

**Again, I'm not responsible for any blood loss in this fic, please hold on to your tissues. (For more than one reason.) I know it's long but the read will be all worth it, I promise. And many thanks to those that helped me with the climax of the chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy! Happy Birthday Karma and Happy Early Birthday Gakushū. Happy Holidays everyone!**

* * *

Gakushū struggled against his restraints. "Akabane, you little shit! Get back over here! I require you here so we can talk!" He yelled at his retreating servant.

...

It has been several weeks since Karma was made Gakushū's personal sex slave and possible love interest. His father didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't say anything to Gakushū about it and that was fine with the roan haired boy. He didn't need anyone interfering in his fun. Karma seemed content with the position as long as the rest of the school didn't find out, he did have a reputation to uphold. Normally he came over whenever Gakushū called for him but sometimes he'd sneak in and sleep in the room his master broke him in; the cozy room that was once Gakushū's playroom before remodeled into a separate bedroom, his master had explained once. He slept in the room mostly because it was comfortable and it felt nice to know someone who cared about him was just down the hall, other than his home which was always so dark and empty.

Today was one of those rare days that the Chairman left the town for important meetings with national school boards, he would be gone for the whole weekend. Plus the servants of the Asano household, the paid ones, were given a day off by the young master. Everyone else was told to not come in until the next day. Gakushū had the whole house to himself and a favorite servant of his was sleeping in the next room. The strawberry roan haired boy had decided to finish up all his homework and assignments last night, he didn't finish everything until dawn. He didn't notice Karma slipping into his bedroom a few hours before the sun came up until a pair of arms wrapped around his neck lazily.

"Did you want something this late my pet?" He asked while writing out his report for science.

His servant leaned against him while resting his head on the boy's shoulders. "Mm nothing in particular Master. I just wanted to know what your plans for tomorrow are."

"Easy, you're cleaning the house and making breakfast for me in the morning wearing nothing but an apron." Without looking up, Gakushū pointed to a clean and neatly folded apron sitting on the end of his bed. "And if you try to poison me, you'll be going to school wearing a cock ring and a vibrator up your ass for a week." He threatened without hesitation.

Karma shivered, he already was punished for filling his master's room with laughing gas for a full two hours a couple weeks ago. Later, when the gas wore off, Gakushū forced him to sit in an ice cold bath tub for twice the amount of time with a cock ring on a very hard cock. Then after, he fucked Karma roughly on the bathroom floor before softly scolding him in warm, bathing water with the red head. Even now, he still didn't find out where Karma got the gas.

"Yes Master. I'm going back to sleep, don't stay up too late." He pulled away, starting to walk to the hidden room before his wrist was grabbed, pulling him into his Master's lap. He looked up at Gakushū's stoic face. "Yes Master?"

Gakushu looked over Karma carefully, with a few thoughts crossing his mind. He shook his head, "No. Nevermind, just go and rest up. I'll see you in the morning my pet."

He let Karma get up, who was unsure of what had happened. After a few minutes of watching his Master finish up his essay, Karma walked into the other room to sleep. He slipped into the chocolate velvet sheets before looking towards the door. "Nah, you and I both know you'll be sleeping like a baby until noon Asano." He grinned at the thought before reaching over and turning off the lamp on the bedside table. Pulling the covers up, he soon fell fast asleep, awaiting tomorrow's fun.

* * *

True to what Karma predicted, Gakushū had worked himself til morning. Stretching, the boy put away his books and went over to his bed to take a couple hours to nap. He dozed off to sleep, very tired of pulling an all nighter not only last night, but the past three days as well. He barely got enough sleep this week and after he had fun with his favorite pet later today, he was going to sleep as long as he wanted. But Karma had other plans. It only took a couple minutes and the younger boy was sleeping soundly, not noticing the bookcase moving. Karma walked out with a duffel bag and went to check on his master. Making sure that he was deeply sleeping, the older boy smirked.

"Time to get started then. I told you I would find the time to get my revenge on you. For making me into a  _pet._ " He spat lightly before setting the duffle bag down and opening it.

...

'Hm..? What's that smell?' Gakushū stirred from his sleep. 'Breakfast already?' He slowly woke from his nap. First thing he saw was a long, black bug in front of his face. More specifically a centipede called *Mukade. Violet eyes went wide when he recognized the creature and yelped loudly. Trying to scoot away from the insect as far away as possible, though he found himself stuck in a sitting position. Chuckling was heard behind him as he turned his head to look. Karma was standing behind with a stick and string. He lifted the stick to show that the centipede was on the end of it.

"So you're scared of a little toy?" He asked, catching the bug and proving it was plastic.

Gakushū breathes a sigh in relief. "No, I thought it was real. Father keeps Mukades in his office here at home. Creepy collection of both live and dead ones." He shivers in disgust. "By the way, I smelled something. Is breakfast ready?"

Karma blinks before laughing. "Breakfast? It's already one in the afternoon. It's time for lunch sleepy head."

Gakushū just yawns in response. "Fine. Hope it's good." He attempts to get up but remembering he was stuck. He narrowed his eyes at his servant before taking a better look at himself. He was handcuffed in the back with furry handcuffs that held him to the head board. 'This is so stupid.' Gakushū thought, not liking his position. "What the hell?" He looked over to his smirking servant. "Very funny. Now release me."

"Nope~." Karma chuckled before climbing on the bed and sitting on his master's crotch. "Master wants me to release him? But that be no fun."

He growls at the servant. "Release me now or you'll pay."

"But can't you at least let me have some fun?" Karma whined.

"No."

The red head pouted. He nuzzled his master's neck before whispering, "Let me have fun just this once. You can pay me back later. Please Master Gakushū~?" He purrs before nibbling on his ear.

Gakushū groaned as he was enjoying the affection. "Fine. But just this once." He sighed, 'As long as he does as I order him to, we'll be okay.'

Karma grinned before giving his master a passionate kiss to start the day. "Let the payback begin!" Before Gakushū had the chance to register what he had said, Karma reaches over the bed for the duffel bag and places it on the mattress. He digs around until he pulls out a pair of scissors. He snipped at Gakushū's shirt, cutting it off instead of pulling it up, while the other was complaining about the cost of the designer wear. Once he threw away the scraps, he then pulled down his master's pants, leaving on his boxers. Karma started kissing down his master's chest, nipping and licking at the skin, leaving hickeys all over. The roan haired moaned softly in response, enjoying the attention as his pet grind against his crotch ever so slightly.

After a few minutes, Karma paused in his actions causing the roan haired boy to glare at him. The red head just grinned, "Hey Master, wanna play a little game?"

"This better involve you getting back to work in pleasing me." He replied, watching the servant carefully, in case of tricks.

Karma nodded. "Of course. Here's the idea, first one to cum loses. They have to do whatever the winner says for an hour. Sound simple?"

Gakushū thought over the idea and decided that it was way too simple. "Alright, let's play." He grinned, 'Heh, this is child's play, I got plenty of stamina compared to him. More chances for me to teach this boy a lesson.' Already planning out ideas of what he wanted his pet to do once he won.

Karma smirked, 'Seems like he's already overconfident. Perfect, now on to phase two.' He crawled out of his master's lap and slid off the bed. He headed over to where his master kept a large, flat screen T.V. on top of a stand. He crouched down to mess with the DVD box that had a wire, hooked up to a laptop.

"What are you doing over there?" The strawberry roan haired boy called out to his pet, curious to why he wasn't paying him any attention.

"You'll see." His pet promised him after turning on the T.V. He pressed play on the computer and a small video popped up on the large screen.

It was at first blank until Gakushū heard the faintest of moans. The blank screen changed to a room, the student council room in the main building, to be more specific. 'What is this?' Listening as the volume grew and the camera came into focus, he could see someone sitting in his desk. More specifically, a certain red headed servant playing with himself in broad daylight. "The hell was this?!" He gaped at the screen in shock.

Karma shrugged as if it was no big deal before answering, "Just a few days ago. When everyone was at assembly, I skipped it and spent my time in the student council room doing.. uh.. what you see now."

Gakushū continued to stare at the screen, blushing and stuttering at the vulgar acts on  _his_  desk of all places! Watching, he saw Karma do a little striptease before sitting on the desk.

Karma moaned slightly, giving the camera a chance to see everything he had to offer; a rock hard cock, dripping with precum and a wet entrance with his fingers moving in and out at a slow pace. After a couple minutes of this, the red head moved back and pulled out a large violet dildo from behind him. Assuming the toy was hidden in his school bag sitting behind him, the roan haired watched as his kinky companion placed the toy in his mouth and started sucking on it. Licking the sides and pushing it in and out of his throat like he was sucking on an actual cock, watching the camera with lust filled golden eyes.

"Mmm Master~, want me to suck on this like it was you? I can but it probably can't smear my face with your delicious cum." He smirks before sucking on it again, deep throating the toy until he gagged a bit. Spitting on the toy, he moved his position to all fours on the desk. With his ass pointing to the camera, he pushed the dildo inside his entrance with a deep moan. "Like the show so far Master?" He asked before pulling the toy out and slowly thrusting in and out. After a few minutes, he pulled over another desk so he could lean against it and show his face to the camera, the face that was moaning and making pleasurable faces throughout the show. Moving his free hand to stroke his cock, rubbing the tip and squeezing the shaft.

"Ah ah Master I'm cumming soon. Do you want to see me cum? Do you want to see me cum all over your precious desk Master?" He asked before moving the toy to thrust in harder, knowing where his sweet spot was, he aimed there. "Ah Master Gakushū~!" With a grunt he came right on the desk, his cock squirting the gooey white liquid all over the hard wooden surface. He stayed in his spot for a minute panting before hoping down, with the toy still up his ass. Looking towards the camera, he smirked. "Hope you enjoyed the show Master. By the way, with the erection you have right now, are you sure you're going to last much longer before being touched?" The screen went off after the comment.

Gakushū's face felt so hot after watching the little amateur sex show. He looked down and instantly felt the strain of his erection trying to break free of the fabric of his boxers on his skin. He was pretty damn hard, he couldn't deny that. 'That's why my desk that day seemed wet. That idiot!' "Karma you idiot! If someone had caught you, no that whole thing was too risky!"

"I know. To be honest, it was also turning me on, being in a public spot like that." He shrugged it off once again like it was nothing.

Violet eyes shifted over to the red head before asking, "Oh so if I wanted to fuck you behind stage in the next school assembly, you would do it?" Watching the red head flinch and shift a little on his feet with a faint blush on his face, gave the roan haired the answer he needed. Shifting in his seat, he looked over at the other boy. "Well? Is that it or are you coming over here to finish me off?"

"Finish you off? Did you forget the game already? If I finish you off, I get to have you as a pet for an hour." The red head smirks before coming over to the roan haired.

"Yes yes, excuse me for momentarily forgetting that fact. I was.. preoccupied." He replied as an excuse for forgetting. Clearing his throat, the boy turned to Karma with challenging eyes. "Sorry my pet but that wasn't enough to make me cum yet. Try harder."

At the challenge request, Karma's eyes lit up in excitement before slowly making his way to his master. "Of course sir." He slipped onto the bed and crawled over to the other boy. Leaning over, he kissed him passionately and sloppy before lowering down to take off his master's boxers. Slowly and teasingly, with Gakushū growling at him to hurry up and get the fabric off, Karma tossed the clothing away before gripping the member tightly. Gakushū gasped in pleasure as his shinning violet eyes became clouded by lust. He watched as his pet sucked and kissed around the shaft before sucking on his own fingers.

'What's he doing?' The roan haired boy wondered. After wetting his fingers, Karma looked back up at Gakushū with a smirk. Mischievous golden irises meets lustful violet. Before the roan could speak, Karma slipped a finger through the tight ring of muscles in the other's ass. "Oi, remove your finger in me at once!" He scolded the red head. Ignoring him, Karma placed a second inside before starting to finger his master. Gently at first before picking up the pace and thrusting in a little rougher.

Gakushū fought to suppress a moan while glaring at Karma. He bit his lip until a small line of crimson liquid traced down his chin. He ignored the small throb of pain as his ass was being scissored by his own pet. "Stop this right now, I mean it Karma!"

"Does that mean you give in defeat Master?" He started to suck on Gakushu's cock while rubbing a third finger around the entrance, prepping to place it in. The next step he was going to try to find his master's sweet spot and force him to cum that way. 'Same trick he used on me the first time.'

"Karma.." Gakushū growled, noting what he was doing. He shifted his hips away from the boy's reach so that he was sitting on his ass instead. Karma whines slightly.

"Aw but why? You did it to me."

"Hmph. Do something else then pet." The younger ordered. Inside Karma scowled, ever since the submission, he's hated the way Gakushū talks to him. Like his superior with some blackmail on him. Okay yeah he does have blackmail on him, so what? It still didn't give him the right to call Karma degrading names during sex. Or order him around when something wasn't going the other's way. 'Keep it together, you can worry about your feelings later, just keep it together.' He repeated in his head before going in to give attention to his master's member instead. Rubbing it vigorously up and down, squeezing and stroking, just how his master likes it.

"Ooo yes..." Gakushū momentarily forgot about the game as pleasure started to flow through his body. "Hey, come here pet..." He leans out as much as he could without straining, Karma understood and accepted his tongue play. "Hah hah... whip it out pet. It's no fun if I'm the only one exposed."

Karma nods and unzips his pants to release his hard on, dripping with precum. Not as much as his Master's but he was horny enough. "Now what Master?" He asked in a lusty voice.

"Come over here and rub it with mine. Then we'll see who really can cum first."

Karma obeys, intrigued at the thought and moves to straddle Gakushū. Once they touched, the two boys felt a slight wave of pleasure making them both moan out loud. Karma starts to move his hips first and Gakushū follows.

"Mm.. damn.. what gave you this crazy game idea anyway my pet?" The roan leaned his head back as he tried not to moan too much at the pleasure given.

"It just came to me Master.. hah ha.. feeling ready to cum yet?" He continued his ministrations while panting.

Gakushū smirked, "No way, I'm going to win this one." Humping his hips back to meet Karma's, he closes his eyes while picking up speed. "Mm you got to try harder than this to get me to cum~. Come on, show me my little inbreed of a pet, do your worst." Karma halted all movement at the request. He had reached his breaking point.

"Wha-? Come on you idiot, move! This is your stupid game isn't?" He tried to force Karma to respond by moving his hips to meet the red head's. Karma moved before he could, getting up from his position on his master's lap, he slid off the bed, zipped up his pants, and headed for the door. "Oi! Get back here and let's finish this! Don't even dare walk away from me Akabane!"

Karma stopped walking, "Shut the hell up."

Gakushū just barely heard it, he raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Say that a little louder pet."

"Don't walk away? Seriously? Do you realize the position you're in right now? What gives you the right to tell me what to do when you're the one in a helpless position?" Karma looked over his shoulder at the boy on the bed with a glare.

The roan gritted his teeth before replying, "Because I'm your master, I own you-"

"The hell you do!" Karma spun around, melting golden irises shined flaring anger. "Why should I listen to some egocentric rich kid, bastard who thinks he can get everything he wants? Like a spoiled brat! Because that's what you are. You don't own me. You fucking raped me, trying to break me, you.. you think you're different from your father but you're not. You just use people, you're just using me until you tire of me."

"Karma that's not true! I gave you a place to stay when you felt lonely, I never did anything wrong while we were together." Gakushū argued back.

"Just because you say that doesn't mean nothing would happen in the future. And what do you mean by 'were' together? Are you dumping me now?"

"No I'm not! Stupid get over here and free me so we can have a normal conversation."

"Hell no. You think I'm moronic? If I free you, you're going to do something to me like hurt me even more than our first night together tonight. I'm not letting you go right now, you can just suffer!"

Gakushū grits his teeth, "Then tell me what I should do to make you calm down."

Karma glares at him before replying a single syllable. "Die."

"Excuse me? Akabane you did not just tell me to go die."

"Oh so we're back to last names again? Yes I told you to go kill yourself  _Asano_. That way I don't have to see your ugly face again. You don't care for my feelings in this mess as well. Fine then, I quit! Go find someone else to satisfy you, I'm out of here. Goodbye!" With that, Karma turned on his heel and headed out of the bedroom. Slam! The door was slammed with so much force, Gakushū was concerned if it would fall off its hinges. If so, he'd make the delinquent pay for the repairs.

Gakushū struggled against his restraints. "Akabane, you little shit! Get back over here! I require you here so we can talk!" He yelled at his retreating servant.

* * *

It's been an hour and a half since Karma left Gakushū alone, still tied to the bed. And still hard unfortunately. Sure he could get rid of it, if he wasn't.. well.. tied up as mentioned before. He tried all sorts of ways to get his cock to go down. Thinking of old grannies nude, some of the ugly and popular girls in his class (no all the girls in his class were ugly, only cute ones were in E class, sad to admit), he even tried to think of some of the teachers, nope. Heck, he tried to think about his father and how he'd react if the man came walking into his room unannounced while he was restraint. Bad idea, the thought made him even hornier and thinking of that disgusting man touching him, Gakushū shivered in disgust while his member stayed up and proud. "Damn it, I hate you." He told the cock with a glare.

He sighed, wondering where his  _pet_  ran off to. "Hurry up and get back in here Karma seriously. This game of yours isn't going to finish if you're not here with me." He spoke out loud. Looking around, he spotted his cell sitting on the bedside table. 'Yes! If I can reach that, then I might be able to cal him and force him back here!' He shifted around until he was able to stretch his leg over to reach the cell phone. 'Don't fall... don't fall... come on please don't fall...' He chanted in his head as he moved the cell with his foot over to the bed. "Almost.. almost there my pet, almost- oi!"

...

Karma sighed. He was currently sitting outside in the gardens. After roaming around the house for awhile, he settled on sitting outside to cool his temper and think more clearly. "Can't believe I forgot how narrow-minded the A class prez always been. Only cares for himself, not others." He laid his head on his arms and knees. "Yet he can be nice when he wants to be.. letting me stay when I was lonely without teasing me for it. But he can still be a jerk when he wants to be, so ignorant of others."

He sat there pondering, thinking of the good and yet bad things the other boy has done in the past and present. Little by little he soon realized one thing. 'Why do I like to be cared for by him though. It's like I… no… it's not possible. I can't. I can't lov- lo- li-… ugh!' Karma moved his fist to hit the cement ground. "It's not right, I can't have fallen for him. That little two faced, yellow bellied, careless, son of a bastard, attractive, sexy, considerate… crap. I am a moron for ignoring my feelings. I let things get so out of control over some nickname. Oh man.. how do I get myself out of this denial of liking him."

Karma decided to head back inside, not because he wanted to face Gakushū, rather he was starving since breakfast. He headed into the kitchens to find something to eat, browsing the fridge for some strawberry milk. As he looked, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Karma wanted to ignore it due to his mood and it might be him calling. Finding his drink, he took it and opened the bottle. His phone buzzed again and again for a few minutes until he finally took it out to look at his messages. They were from Nagisa instead.

He felt a little guilty for ignoring his best friend so when the phone rang, he went ahead to answer it. "Finally! Damn Karma how long were you going to keep me waiting?!" Nagisa asked annoyed.

Karma smiled. "Heh, sorry little buddy. I just wasn't in the mood for talking for a while." He didn't want to say he was ignoring the phone for someone else he didn't want to hear from could call. "So what's the important news?"

"Well a few of us were going to the hot springs this weekend. Wanted to know if you wanted to come. Unless you're busy."

"The hot springs huh? Sounds nice."

"So you're coming with us?" Nagisa happily asked. Karma thought about it, the warm water and tired muscles. Playing some games with his friends, telling stories and having fun. He was very tempted to go until he remembered Gakushū. The boy was still restrained and it would be bad if news got out about the two of them or worse if the chairman found out that Karma had left him restrained in such a position. As much as it would be to leave and go have fun, Karma just couldn't leave Gakushū humiliated like so. 'I mean, he never left me, no matter what crap I pulled..'

"Karma? Karma? Hello? I'll tell Koro-sensei you need a new manicure. Karma!"

Karma jolted from his thoughts. "What? Oh no, hell no. Once was enough Nagisa-chan."

"Well you wouldn't answer otherwise. What's wrong? You seem distracted."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"I can't help but be concerned for a friend. Okay, how about this, you can tell me without details, and I'll try to help as we head to the hot springs."

Karma replied short. "I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Because…" He hesitated before answering. "Because I have to stay behind to take care of a friend." Friend seemed to stretch the truth, it felt vile in his mouth.

"Oh. Okay. I hope they get better then." Nagisa starts to hang up.

"Wait!"

"Yes? What is it Karma?"

"… Hypothetically speaking here. If someone you know had a relationship where their partner was rude to them. Well rude for most of the time and kind and caring for the rest, what would you say to them? I mean my friend, who I'm taking care of is in this difficult relationship. They hate when the person uses such awful nicknames to tease and get a reaction out of them. And enjoys playing the punishment game like some evil, heartless demon, they love to humiliate my friend in any way possible. … Though, in spite of all that, their partner is caring, and always there when they need comfort or they're lonely. And they're warm, so warm smiles and hugs, they make my friend smile even on the worst days. I just.. I don't know what to do to make them feel better.." Karma explained vaguely to Nagisa, feeling his heart ache with each word.

Silence filled the other end of the phone. Karma started to worry if the blue boy had figured out who he was talking about and if it was himself with this person. "Ah nevermind. Sorry for making your day gloomy. Go and enjoy the hot springs." He said quickly, but Nagisa finally responded.

"Hang on, I haven't answered your question yet."

"You don't need to worry, it'll be fine. I-I'll figure something out."

Nagisa interjected, "But I want to tell you my thoughts on the matter. Please just listen."

Karma stayed silent for a minute before agreeing to listen. "Okay, your friend sounds like they're in a mess. But isn't that true for most young relationships? Still in my opinion, you can't hate someone forever, even if you find that truly love them, or that you will want to eventually go back to them. Even if they are a bit strict or careless, you'd still want to go back and be with them, because you love them. You probably wouldn't know how to maybe survive without at least them by your side if they can make you laugh or be a good shoulder to lean on. Most of all, Karma, I know you can have your stubborn streak but deep inside, you're truly a wonderful person and your friend must see that too if they like you so much to care and tease you. I don't think it's being mean, it's just their way of having fun, they don't mean it. This person would probably be grateful if you told them how you felt. I know I would. Go tell him your feelings Karma, then you can be a peace with yourself."

Karma was shocked at his bluenette friend. "Wait! How did you know-"

"Bye Karma, I gotta go. Nakamura and the rest are here. Hope your make up goes well." Nagisa hung up on the speechless redhead and left for his trip.

Karma stood there, still surprised in Nagisa's reply to his troubles. He put he phone back up and slowly drank some of the lukewarm milk to think. For once he didn't have the appetite to drink strawberry milk, which was strange for him. Looking at the liquid in the bottle for a spell before deciding on his next move.

...

"Crap! Of all the times, this damn thing is nearly dead!" Gakushū exclaimed in frustration. After taking so long to reach the damn phone, he was irked to find it on low battery. "Damn, better try and do this fast. I'm getting cramped here." He moved the phone so he could voice his password and ask the phone to go to contacts. "Call Karma." He told the phone, the contact started ringing for a few seconds before the screen went blank. The battery was dead this time. "Fuck!" He kicked the cell off the bed, not caring where it landed. "Out of all the days, this is when that sorry weasel decides to walk out on me? Damn him!" Oh he was so pissed things wasn't going according to plan, like it never does with Karma around.

"You know, you should try out for some anger management classes. You'll never get a girl with that type of attitude."

"What?" Gakushū turned around to look at who was talking. "Like you're one to talk, storming out here without explaining a damn thing."

"I can leave again if that's what you desire." Karma turned to head back out of the room.

"Wait!" The red head stopped, sighing how many times has he heard that word today?

"Look, I need you to be silent for a bit Asano."

Gakushū raised his eyebrow in concern, "And why should I?"

"Just shut up okay!" He clinched his fists at his side before relaxing. "Just listen, don't talk listen." Gakushū wondered what he was up to before going silent. "I just.. I don't know what's wrong with me except I'm sick of the degrading names you give me during sex. It might be fun for you to tease me but I don't like it. I should have voiced this in the beginning but I didn't. I don't know why I thought you would stop." He moved from his spot and entered the room, heading for the foot of the bed. Not looking at the other in the eye. "Another thing, I'm my own person. I'm not owned by anyone. I hated feeling like I was only here for your amusement and stress relief. I guess I got carried away earlier."

Lifting his head, he took one look at Gakushū's surprised face before turning away. "And I'm.. sorry." Silence followed. Karma was beginning to hate silence, it was painful. "I'll just go." He starts to leave.

"Just take the cuffs off before you go. I'm seriously cramping here and I promise I won't do anything." Karma turns to look at him with shock in his eyes. "I'll let you decide what to do, just release me please." Taking a minute, Karma went over and unlatched the cuffs so Gakushū could rub his sore wrists.

"I'm sorry." Was Karma's reply before attempting to turn around and leave again. Gakushū stopped him by hugging the red head from behind. "Wha- I thought you said I could decide to leave?"

"I did." The roan gently laid his head on the other's shoulder. "But I do feel some blame for making you cause a ruckus like this." He moved his arms to hold Karma close. "I guess I felt lonely. I know it's hard to believe but with a suffocating father and barely any freedom, I just felt so alone. I don't have any real friends, those who hang around me are just there for my reputation and future that is planned out for me. I'm sorry I took away your freedom and made you suffer so much."

Karma didn't say anything, he was on the verge of tears though. He just stood there as he was held close. Gakushū decided he held on long enough and let go. "You can leave if you want. I'm not going to stop you, nor will I reveal our secret to anyone for as long as I live. Please, do as you will." He turned Karma around gently, eyes widened slightly when he noticed the tears running down his partner's face. The boy raised his hand to cup his cheek gently, wiping away some of the tears. "I am truly sorry for hurting you." Pressing their foreheads together. "My friend and first lover."

Karma froze, he couldn't believe what he heard. Gakushū Asano, the ruthless student council president and handsome bachelor of the school had called him his friend. And lover. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing now, mostly with happiness to hear that he was accepted. He quickly kissed Gakushū as a way to apologize, Gakushū accepted and together they made the hard kiss into a gentle and passionate one. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean those things I said back there."

"Hush," Gakushū gently rubbed his head, "It's fine. I understand and accept. I'll do whatever I can to help you feel better from now and in the future."

Hugging his partner close, he asked for a favor. "Then can I ask for something? Just to help me feel better."

"Hm? What is it love?"

Karma's heart skipped a beat at the new pet name. "Can I top just this once?"

This time Gakushū froze in shock. He grimaced at the idea of being topped but when looking in his lover's tearful yet hopeful eyes, he sighed. "Fine. Just this once. Actually you can have the whole hour to do as you wish."

"Really?"

"Yes now first things first, get rid of my erection before you do anything else. It's so painful!"

Karma chuckled before a chuckle became laughter. "Whatever you say, Shū-chan~." Gakushū groaned at the nickname.

* * *

For the next hour, moans of passion and love flooded the entire bedroom. But even as an hour passed, Gakushū had reluctantly allowed Karma to continue for as long as he wanted. He wasn't going to admit it but sex with Karma being on top was blissful in it's own way. Being spooned while Karma roughly pounded him, stroking his hard cock, laying on his back while Karma was over him, nipping and leaving hickies all over his skin, he can't say it was all bad. Though he couldn't really move to go shower it all off. He just laid there in his bed, panting from the multiple rounds of sex they just had. "Hah hah I take it back.. I guess he does have enough stamina to go long term…"

"You're right about that.. what made ya doubt me?" Karma chuckled while catching his breath.

Gakushū scowled. "Didn't realize I said that out loud." Karma gave another chuckle and moved to lay on his exhausted partner. "Oi! Get off me, you're heavy!"

"Shhh I'm trying to sleep." The red head replied in a tired voice.

The roan haired boy groaned. "Don't care. Take me to the showers so I can clean off. I'm not sleeping in this sticky mess." Karma groaned and whined but eventually helped his boyfriend up and into the tub. He turned on the water to make sure it was nice and hot, then got in himself. "You sure are a lot of trouble." Gakushū said, scolding him softly.

"Yeah but you love it." Karma grinned, pulling him over so they could take turns washing each other off.

Gakushū hummed in agreement as he let his lover wash him. "Indeed, Karma." After the bath, neither wanted to sleep on the sticky bed but they also didn't want to change the sheets, so they curled up in each other's arms in the spare bedroom to sleep the rest of the day away.

...

The two stayed together from then on, not as master and pet but as in a real relationship from then on. And after graduation, the two came out to their friends at the graduation party that they were dating. Most of their friends knew something was going on between the two of them and this conformation didn't change a thing between the groups of friends. Everyone wished the happy couple happiness for the rest of their lives. Karma and Gakushū stayed together, happy with their newfound freedom with each other. Revenge be damned, this was the best thing to every happen, Gakushū always thought.

* * *

**Thank you for following this story and waiting til the end. Hope you enjoyed the story, please review and favorite if you did. If you want more of this couple, leave me a story request(s) and I might just make it happen, on the AsaKaru One Shots. Again, thanks for reading!**

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Karma? Who's the kidnapper? Find out in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please review!


End file.
